The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of tobacco, specifically to a method for the preparation of tobacco having reduced contents of tar and nicotine by adding platycodi radix (broad bellflower), ginseng radix (Panax ginseng) and peach kernel (persicae semen) or Eum-yang-kwak (dried leaves of epimedii herbal tea (Epimediom koreanum)) into tobacco leaves which have been cut into a specified size to reduce the toxicity of tobacco, to remove the nicotine and tar contained in the tobacco and to improve the fragrance of tobacco, by which an improvement of health can be achieved by smoking the tobacco.
Platycodi radix (broad bellflower) of 2-3 years old, ginseng radix (Panax ginseng) of 1 year old and peach kernel (persicae semen) or Eum-yang-kwak (dried leaves of epimedii herbal tea (Epimedium koreanom)) are dried under shade and are pulverized into a size of 100-130 meshes and are mixed together in an equal proportion.
The mixture of platycodi radix (broad bellflower), ginseng radix (Panax ginseng) and peach kernel (persicae semen) or Eum-yang-kwak (dried leaves of epimedii herbal tea (Epimedium koreanum)) are mixed into tobacco leaves which have been cut into a specific size at the proportion of 0.9% herb mixture and 99.1% tobacco leaves to manufacture cigarette and/or tobacco, thereby improving the fragrance of and removing nicotine and tar contents in tobacco.
The formula can be changed by 60% of the sliced tobacco leaves which contain 0.9% herb mixture to 39.1% Eum-yang-kwak (dried leaves of epimedii herbal tea (Epimedium koreanum)) or 59.6% tobacco leaves to 39.5% Eum-yang-kwak.
As mild smoke produced by the tobacco product of the present invention causes no coughing, and it will neither displease the smoker himself nor the people around him. Furthermore, as Eum-yang-kwak helps to prevent the mouth from becoming dry and removes bad odor, it will also help promote the health of the smoker while providing a fresh and pleasant taste.